Akane Namikaze
Akane Namikaze (波風アカネ, Namikaze Akane) as is a girl that comes from parallel dimension, where she is the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the older sister of Naruto Namikaze. In her world, she is known and feared as Konoha's Divine Light (木ノ葉天の光, Konoha no Tenrai Hikari). Background Akane comes from a world very similar to the one she resides in now, with one significant difference in their histories, one that changed the face of their worlds: Madara Uchiha accepted the Uchiha's treaty with the Senju and remained in Konoha. This led to many, many differences between the two dimensions, one of which is her very existance. Akane was born to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and was praised by all as a genius, second in her generation only to Itachi Uchiha, with whom she later became teammates. She graduated from the Ninja Academy at the age of 7, after one year and tied for the top of her class. From there, her rise in rank mirrored her partner's; she was promoted to chunin at 10, and inducted into the ANBU sometime later. She was then recruited into a four-man special ops team created by her father and Madara -her world's second Hokage- called Tenshi. Personality Akane is a mature, intelligent young woman. Appearance Conversely, while her younger brother greatly resembles Minato, Akane bears a striking resemblance to their mother. Like Kushina, Akane is a very attractive young woman, with a slender yet feminine build and soft curves in all the right places. Her eyes are shaded an intense electric blue, one of the few things she inherited from her father, and regularly have a serious, yet gentle look to them, but on missions they hold nothing but unflinching determination. She has a fair complexion, and deep red hair that flows past her shoulders like water -a trait that draws her brother's neverending envy- with strands that frame both sides of her face. She has the ANBU tattoo on her shoulder. carries herself with an air of dignity and grace that one would usually associate with royalty. When on duty in her world, she would wear an ANBU uniform modified so that the undershirt has sleeves and the gloves were lengthened in order to conceal more skin, with a mask resembling a bird; subsequent to her arrival into the new world, she wears an outfit that more resembles her father's own: a standard Konoha-nin uniform, a flak jacket, a white high collar trenchcoat, a purely white Konoha forehead protector, black gloves, and black boots. When in casual attire, she is dressed demurely in a white short-sleeved shirt with an orange spiral pattern on the front under a white hooded jacket, a knee-length pleated skirt, and black boots. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Stats Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT